V-tech Handlers
The V-tech Handlers are recurring antagonists of the Disney XD series Milo Murphy's Law, serving as the secondary antagonists of the episodes "A Clockwork Origin" and "The Ticking Clock". They are employees working for a business tech company known as V-tech Corp Incorporated founded by Victor Verliezer, who is later revealed to be a total fraud. History A Clockwork Origin The V-tech Handlers first appeared when Victor publicly announced his presentation of a robot named C.I.D.D. as his latest invention to the bystanders (including Milo Murphy, Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase). However, after enduring several hits from Victor, C.I.D.D. starts to go haywire saying that he needs to find "Zero-Zero" in a more terrifying way, prompting Victor to end his presentation by closing the curtains. As Milo peeks through the curtains, he notices the handlers being ordered by Victor to do another memory wipe on C.I.D.D.. As the handlers tried to restrain C.I.D.D. by using tasers, Murphy's Law took in effect that causes the curtains to fall down, allowing C.I.D.D. to escape from the V-tech building. Wanting to retrieve the robot back, Victor and the handlers follow it through their own V-carts. Milo and his friends track down C.I.D.D.'s current location at a lumberjack festival, where Milo explains of his findings to Zach and Melissa. Deducing that "Zero-Zero" actually means 'origin', Milo and his friends soon learns Victor had a business partner named Clyde Rickenbacker, who happens to be the true inventor of C.I.D.D. It also turns out that Victor tricked Clyde into selling the rights of his work for a dollar, and that the handlers were involved with the theft the whole time. Tracking down Clyde's current location at the festival, Milo and his friends were able to find C.I.D.D. and return it back to Clyde. However, Victor and the handlers followed the kids and trapped the robot with a net, intending to bring it back under his control. Zack uses a new app on his V-phone that sends out a high-pitch note that annoys Victor and his men, allowing Clyde to free C.I.D.D. and escape along with Milo and the gang. As the chases goes on, Victor and the handlers finally catch on to Clyde and the kids at the V-tech building before capturing C.I.D.D. with grappling hooks. The kids became very furious at Victor for stealing away Clyde's works, but Victor doesn't care and reveals his arrogant nature by saying that he wanted to make people believe that he's a real genius as he truly thinks of them as idiots who would be stupid to buy his products for profit. However, Melissa reveals that Clyde tricked him into confessing his crime just as she, Milo and Zack were recording it with their V-phones. The kids then broadcast the footage on the live screen at the V-tech building for everyone to see what a complete fraud that Victor really is, much to Victor's shock. Offended by this, all the customers decided to stop buying his products, even several of them used their V-phones to sell away all their V-corp stock out of complete disgust. One of the handlers then received a call, sadly informing Victor that V-tech has just went out of business thanks to the video confession; even an instant demolition was put on the V-tech building while several repo men take away the V-carts before replacing them with cement blocks and sticks for Victor and the handlers to sit on, much to their humiliation. The Ticking Clock Following the loss of his company and reputation, Victor was reduced to having only two handlers while being a disgrace by the entire community for stealing Clyde's works; even a newspaper detailed his crimes labeling him as a fraud and scam artist, much to his anger. Eventually, Victor and the handlers soon learned that the town square clock tower named Old Bessie (built by Melissa's great-grandmother) is about to be dismantled due to broken parts, and that Clyde is tasked (along with C.I.D.D., Milo, Melissa and Zack) in fixing the mechanism. Wanting to get revenge on Clyde and the kids for ruining his business, Victor and the handlers confronted them by revealing that they bought the area and that Victor plans to dismantle the tower at 5:00 so that he can build a new clock tower called the V-clock for profit; even gloating that he intends to have the V-clock transform into a giant killer robot that is far more superior to C.I.D.D.. Not wanting to let this happen, Milo and his friends tried to help Clyde and C.I.D.D. in fixing the clock, but their efforts proved to be futile due to Murphy's Law; even the handlers took the opportunity by helping Victor in stealing spare parts to prevent them from succeeding. Fortunately, Melissa learned that the former evil scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz has built an inator that utilizes hooks to clean the city of sidewalk gum. With that in mind, Melissa brings Doof over to the tower, where he uses his inator to make the hooks spin the gears faster, combined with several gum glued to the sides of the gears to speed up the process. As a result, the tower is finally fixed at 5:00, and Melissa thanks Doof for a job well done. Upon witnessing this, Victor and the handlers became very upset just as Murphy's Law caused the sidewalk gum to be ejected from the inator. The handlers can only watch in horror as the sidewalk gum smacks Victor in the chest, sending him flying off the tower into a tree and leaving him stuck, much to his distraught. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Thugs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Enforcer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Milo Murphy's Law Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Con Artists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful